


表达欲系列2

by FifteenageCrow



Series: 表达欲系列 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenageCrow/pseuds/FifteenageCrow
Summary: 写文是为了发泄欲望，表达欲和性欲。但是依然想体现两性关系的不平等。最后两人进入无意识，哈利完全忘了自己的工作事业，只想要家庭和孩子，是想反应现实中女性面临的两难困境。写个文也要逼逼这么多，反正也没人看¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	表达欲系列2

**Author's Note:**

> 写文是为了发泄欲望，表达欲和性欲。  
但是依然想体现两性关系的不平等。最后两人进入无意识，哈利完全忘了自己的工作事业，只想要家庭和孩子，是想反应现实中女性面临的两难困境。  
写个文也要逼逼这么多，反正也没人看¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

德拉科·马尔福已经三个月没有过性生活了，哈利加了三个月的班，看来是件大案子。哈利每天回家的时候都一身疲惫，瘫倒在床。德拉科几乎没见过他清醒的样子。  
德拉科很希望哈利可以跟自己讲讲到底出了什么事，但哈利只会以一贯的严肃语气告诉他，这是最高机密。  
……是感情出问题了吗？德拉科在心里责备自己。这声责备掷地有声，每当他自我反省时，仿佛世界都安静，而自己坠入深渊。他深爱着哈利，从学生时代起就疯狂迷恋着他。毕业后，德拉科用尽毕生所有勇气，邀请哈利约会。他早就做好被拒绝的打算，连如何将自己的名字从魔法部登记人口处抹掉，重新开始隐姓埋名的生活都想好了——然而哈利说了yes。他却完全没做好准备，看着满眼笑意的哈利，他涨红了脸，不知道该愣在原地，还是转头逃跑，或是掐掐自己，看看这是不是梦境。总之，一时间他欣喜若狂，一时间又情绪消沉。哈利扶住他的肩膀，问他：“马尔福——德拉科？你还好吗？那我们周六晚七点在贝福德餐厅见面怎么样？”  
德拉科被哈利碰触的那一下子，再加上哈利叫他“德拉科”，心都飞上了云间。这像是什么呢？——德拉科喜欢找比喻——这就像是坐上麻瓜的云霄飞车，在那个顶点，肾上腺激素冲上大脑的感觉。他爱那种感觉。德拉科之所以想到这个比喻，是因为在他们一周年约会时，哈利带他去了麻瓜游乐园。  
有时候德拉科回想起来，也许他爱的也不仅仅是刺激或惊险，他还爱跟哈利在云霄飞车的顶点亲吻的感觉。哈利喜欢这些刺激的游戏，就像喜欢骑扫帚飞行一样。德拉科也是。  
德拉科爱哈利，一如既往。  
在这无性爱的三个月里，德拉科总是想到热恋时的点点滴滴，他甚至有些嫉妒那时的自己。刚开始工作的两人并不忙碌，有着大把时间约会和做爱。可是德拉科不喜欢那种严肃沉闷的工作，不到一年他就辞职了，自己经营起一家咖啡厅，日子很是惬意。（“巫师开的咖啡厅太少了，豆子也不新鲜，环境脏乱差——看看破斧酒吧——要我说，麻瓜的东西也不全是差的，Espresso的咖啡机就很好用嘛……”）  
哈利在傲罗部门混得风生水起，上司信任他，把最难的任务交给他，很快就成为了魔法部的金牌傲罗。  
每当哈利无法应约，德拉科都会带上家养小精灵做好的晚餐去他的办公室，这时哈利会微微抬头，从余光中瞟见那个瘦高的身影，然后再次埋头回到面前那堆纷飞的卷宗之中。德拉科习惯了这样的冷落，毕竟他有工作。他从父母的婚姻中学到了不要抱怨，但他无法控制自己不去乱想。  
……是感情出问题了吗？这个问题再次摆在他的面前。他决定跟哈利谈谈，就今晚。鬼知道这个男人上一次向他敞开心扉是什么时候了，这三个月里两人说的话还不如热恋第一周里讲的话多。  
是的，就今晚。  
哈利又一次在半夜爬上了床，德拉科迷迷糊糊之中问了一句：“洗澡了吗？”也没听到哈利的回答。就在德拉科即将睡着的那一刻，他突然想起自己应该跟哈利谈谈。不能再拖了。  
可是哈利并没有这个心情，“我真的很累了，德拉科，抱歉。”  
抱歉这个词，德拉科已经听够了。他不想要抱歉。一个合格的马尔福知道自己想要什么，更知道自己要怎么争取。清醒之下，德拉科悄悄施了个咒语，然后关上灯跟哈利说了晚安。  
哈利在床上翻来覆去，德拉科假装不耐烦地说了一句“你干嘛”，带着假寐的人特有的慵懒腔调。  
“我有些睡不着。咱们聊聊呗？”哈利恳求。  
“聊什么，你不是很累了吗？快睡吧啊。”  
哈利安静了一会儿，又把德拉科摇“醒”。  
“德拉科，我们多久没做爱了？”  
“不…不知道…”  
“德拉科…”哈利摸上了德拉科的脸，伸过嘴亲了亲。“德拉科，我想要。”  
永远都是这么直白，德拉科在心里鄙夷着，跟救世主在一起，基本就没浪漫可言了。  
德拉科按兵不动。哈利直接翻到德拉科对面，大腿缠上了德拉科的腰际，再次捧起德拉科的脸，去吻他的唇。  
“德拉科，我好热…”他在德拉科的耳边轻唤，那气息热烈如龙焰，温柔如清风。德拉科感到自己的下体正在苏醒，但他还是咬住牙关，没让哈利的舌头进去。于是那舌头就在德拉科的脸颊上游走，一路滑动到了德拉科的下腹。  
“陪你做一次，今晚不许再烦我了。”德拉科闭着眼，跟哈利谈条件。  
哈利顺从地答应了。  
“回你那边去。”德拉科下令。  
就在哈利刚爬回自己那边，背朝上，还没来得及翻身时，德拉科抓过魔杖，哈利的手脚处瞬间出现几根金丝将他缠住，金丝延伸至床头，固定在了床柱上。  
哈利黑色的头发因为静电完全炸开，就像一只炸毛的黑猫。紧致圆翘的臀部一览无余。德拉科环抱住哈利细瘦的腰。  
“你好骚啊，波特。你是发情期的小猫咪吗？”  
“我是猫咪…”  
“你是谁的猫咪？”  
“是德拉科的小猫咪……”  
“那你喵一声来听听？”  
“Meow…”  
德拉科兴起，伸手又是一记咒语，哈利的尾骨突然从皮肤中窜出，一条又长又亮的黑色尾巴开始在他身后摇曳。  
“小猫咪有了尾巴，还要耳朵才会乖乖听话吧？”说着，哈利那头乱发中探出两只猫儿，扑扇扑扇好似蝴蝶。德拉科轻轻碰触那对耳朵，哈利的身体立刻有了反应。耳朵应激地缩到两边，屁股颤了颤。哈利的脖颈已经红得不成样子。  
“喵……喵喵！”  
“不会说人话了？”德拉科嘴角扬起标志性的坏笑，“想让我进去吗？小猫咪？”  
“喵——！”  
“你看你多着急呀，你知道我忍了多久吗？你说你想睡那个时候，我就给你下了个咒语。”德拉科轻轻在哈利的猫耳边耳语。“你知道那些没有爱情的巫师夫妇都靠什么来繁殖后代吗？你当然不知道。只有马尔福这样的家族，才会向下一代传授这样古老的咒语。”哈利的猫儿扑扇扑扇，躲避着德拉科令人沉醉的话语。  
“它会激发我们的情欲，还有持久性。  
“当然了，既然现在你是小猫了，不如再进一步发个情？双重咒语效果更好……”  
德拉科的手抚摸到哈利的下体，再次给他施了一个魔法。  
“雌穴跟小猫最配了。你听过春天时候野猫发情的叫声吧？我要听你这样叫。”  
哈利的下体突然多出一个器官，整个身体都在疯狂反抗、抽搐着。然而德拉科的耳语又让他身体更加炽热难耐，小声的喵叫变成了发情期母猫的尖声嚎叫，那声音好似人最绝望的呐喊。  
“三个月零14天，哈利。我们这么久没有做爱了。”  
德拉科沾上润滑剂的手指捅向哈利，逼进那狭长的甬道。  
“嗯……你可真紧，咬得好死。”  
哈利以一串呜咽和猫叫回应着。细长猫尾缠住德拉科的腿，轻轻扫着他的阴茎。德拉科一边给哈利的新器官扩张，一边俯身下去亲吻哈利。绿色的眸子里满是泪水，德拉科舔食着他的泪，哈利闭上了眼。灯光照耀下，长长的睫毛撒下厚重的阴影。古希腊雕塑一般美丽的鼻梁，想必是造物主测量过历史上所有美男子的比例，才将这完美赐予他。哈利是造物主最得意的作品。  
“宝贝，你好美。”德拉科吻上他的唇，长驱直入，探到了猫咪的粗糙舌头。哈利流着泪与他在口中交战，两片唇谁也不愿让谁，直到呼吸困难，才相互分开。德拉科极不情愿地抽出，顺带咬了哈利的下唇。他想要再次朝哈利的嘴发动进攻，可是不忍心破坏了他美丽的脸，那张脸现在满是情欲，泛着红潮。  
“喵……”哈利温柔地叫着，德拉科突然领会，将自己早已发胀的硬物插进哈利的雌穴。哈利的穴口早已饥渴难耐，独自分泌出了大量的液体，等着德拉科进入。德拉科在哈利的新天地里探索着，寻找着，一阵阵快感向哈利袭来，尾巴和耳朵逐渐瘫软，整个人像一滩水，没了力气，只剩嘴还在硬撑着喵喵叫，好像绝不服输。  
“喵……”  
德拉科在魔咒的加持下，体力丝毫未减，一次又一次将自己的分身推进哈利，肉体交战着，发出啪啪的声音。  
“我要让你怀上小猫崽……等你怀了孕，看你还怎么去上班。”  
哈利被这句话激怒了，张开嘴露出尖牙，狠狠地盯着德拉科，绿色的眼睛里反射出暖色的光线，好像燃烧的怒火。之前软绵绵的猫耳也立了起来，发出攻击性的嘶嘶声。  
“小猫生气了？这事儿可由不得你。”他加大了力度，小猫被撞击得没了脾气，又回到了软绵绵的状态。  
德拉科终于发泄尽了自己的性欲，想也没想直接射进哈利温暖的甬道中。这突如其来的暖流吓得哈利一激灵，整个背都弓了起来，伴随着一声酥软绵长的猫叫，德拉科知道哈利也进入了高潮。  
他们全身酥麻，大脑一片空白，就像所有使用性爱咒语的巫师一样，共同进入了高潮后的无意识之中。他在脑子里告诉德拉科，我也想要个孩子。我想有个家，德拉科。  
德拉科的身体跟哈利连结着，他接收到了这动人的信号，缓缓摸向哈利的手，紧紧攥住。


End file.
